Keep Your Friends Close
by Unconscious
Summary: A written form of the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City.


*the opening cutscene for the missions finishes*  
  
*FYI - I started this mission with only a Coly Python and Chrome Shotgun*  
  
  
Tommy, wearing the Mr. Vercetti outfit on, crouches behind the desk. As he listens to the oncoming footsteps of the Mafia's footsoldiers hurrying up the stairs, he quickly loaded his Colt Python. Within moments, he had set his arms and wrists in a position aiming directly for the doorway, and waited for the opposition to arrive. Before he could even begin slowing his breathing, a Mafia man dressed in pastel slacks ran in, wielding an Tec-9. Tommy quickly let loose a succession of Python rounds into the man's chest, and he slumped to the floor a dead heap. Tommy jumped out from his safe spot behind the desk, and snatched the man's machine gun from his corpse. Without warning, a man stepped into the office, and aimed his weapon down at Vercetti.  
  
"Come on, Vercetti. You know the rules." He sneered.  
  
He fired a flurry of rounds, and the bullets pinged! and twinged! through the room. Trying to avoid the blast of bullets, Tommy quickly ducked behind a desk, and waited for the firing to subside. He had been hit four times, each in the abdomen. He heard the man's footsteps tread across the plush carpet slowly, fearfully. Without warning, Tommy stood up valiantly, and aimed his shotgun directly at the man. Before the man could yell out his final words of fear, Tommy blasted him in the chest with the shotgun, and sent his lifeless body hurtling across the room and smashing into the wall.  
  
Tommy pumped his shotgun, and let the empty casings bounce of the cadaver below him. He heard more men enter his estate, and Tommy quickly put his back up against the wall just out side of the door. He quickly peeked out, and in the main foyer spotted at least twenty men lining the halls. Vercetti fired at a few, and then noticed one of his directives.  
  
"No one to cover your ass now, eh Tommy?" Lance snickered.  
  
"You're going down, you back-stabbing prick!" Tommy retorted.  
  
Lance quickly opened fire on Tommy's hideaway with his Ruger assault rifle, and then quickly ran up the nearby stairs and headed for the roof. Tommy reloaded his Python quickly, and gave chase. He quickly dumped bullets into other men's skulls as he stormed through the foyer, dodging seemingly hundreds of Tec-9 blasts. At last, he reached the hallway leading to the stairway, and just barely missed a flurry of bullets from a waiting Lance. Tommy's ex-partner quickly ran to the stairs, and began climbing. Tommy ran into the stairway hall, and saw Lance quickly running for the roof.  
  
"I'm taking you down, you lying piece of ****!" Tommy scowled.  
  
"Oh you think so?" Lance replied from above.  
  
Lance ran out from the stairs, passed through a final hallway, and entered the roof. Tommy, close behind, made his way out from the stairs. Holding his shotgun in one hand, he blasted a nearby Mafia soldier into oblivion, and made his way to the roof.  
  
In the next moment, Tommy stood, alone, and facing a cruel traitor. Before him, Lance crouched behind a cluster of barrels, as another ten or so soldiers stood waiting with Tec-9s. Tommy stood defiantly, and pumped his chrome shotgun once more.  
  
"This is the last dance for Lance Vance!" He shouted.  
  
Tommy ran for the nearest set of cardboard boxes, and quickly hid from the oncoming fire.  
  
"I told you, I had enough of that at school!" Lance's hoarse voice replied.  
  
Tommy poked his head up, and shot three of the soldiers, sending them to the ground bleeding and moaning. A swarm of bullets quickly overpowered him, and Tommy took cover once again. The blazing heat of the afternoon sun glared on Tommy, and he found his pistol constantly slipping from his hand's sweat. A heroic Mafia soldier suddenly stormed Tommy's location, only to find himself a blast of white-hot shotgun pellets in his face. Tommy peeked around his hideaway, and only saw seven men left. Six soldiers, and one Lance Vance.  
  
Tommy peeked closer, and saw the final bunch of Mafia men were ignorantly close to a grouping of explosive helicopter fuel barrels. He grinned, and took aim with his shotgun. Without warning, a school of bullets suddenly smashed into his shoulders, and Tommy found himself surprised amongst the warm blood that splashed about. He looked and saw Lance, smiling evilly with his Ruger aimed. Just as Lance was about to fire a death-shot, Tommy desperately fired his shotgun, and directly hit the cluster of barrels across the roof. In the ensuing explosion, seemingly hundreds of human body parts flew through the air and smashed onto the roof's surface.   
  
Lance, however, was on the other side of the roof, and found himself only dazed. He lie on the ground, beaten and battered. He slowly stood back up, and when he regained his vision, found himself looking down the barrel of a Tec-9.  
  
"You picked the wrong side, Lance." Tommy whispered.  
  
Without hesitation, Tommy squeezed the trigger, and dumped as many bullets that were left in the cartidge. When the dust settled, Lance lie on the ground, bloodied. Tommy stood over his old partner's corpse, and loaded a new clip into his gun. Suddenly, he heard the sounds of tires screeching. He peeked over the edge of the roof and saw a grouping of five limousines, apparently of Mafia-ownership, blockading the entrance to the Vercetti Estate. He looked closer and saw that these limos were carrying countless numbers of soldiers, all too many for Vercetti to handle. But Tommy quickly got an idea.  
  
He ran across the roof, and grabbed two explosive barrels. He lugged them across the roof lobbed them off the edge of the roof, and eventually finding themselves on the ground. To his fortune, the soldiers still had not yet noticed Tommy's presence one the roof, but Vercetti knew the soldiers would reach the roof eventually. He withdrew his Tec-9, and tried firing at the barrels, trying to start a chain reaction to destroy the limousines. However, with a Tec-9 and the barrels so far away, Tommy could not hit them. He then looked over his shoulder and saw a Maverick Helicopter sitting patiently on the building's helipad.   
  
At the controls, Tommy quickly lifted the helicopter high into the air, and it soared above Starfish Island. Vercetti steered it off the edge from the roof, and hung it floating in the air. Tommy stabilized the helicopter to stay in the air, and then crawled to the back of the helicopter. There, he found a waiting M60, and he began firing on the limousines. Within moments, the soldiers quickly knew of Tommy's presence, and began firing on the chopper. However, all the firing ceased when Tommy hit the first barrel.  
  
In an awe-inspiring blast of white-hot heat, one barrel sent shivers of explosions through the air, and it sent the nearest limousine hurtling into the air. It smashed into the next limousine, and set off another massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, all five limousines lie in a burnt-out shell, and possibly hundreds of body lie scattered on the ground, dead.  
  
Tommy wiped the sweat from his brow, and noticed the sun began to set. He knew Sonny still waited in the building, and he had to take care of that business. Without warning, repetitious gunshots blazed through the air and began hitting the helicopter. Tommy looked and saw Lance, standing on the roof, still alive. He apparently had body armor on, though that still did not protect his arms and legs, which were blooded to a high-extent. Bullets smashed through the windshield and started sending the controls into a flurry of electrical sparks. Tommy tried to maintain control, but the helicopter had already began it's deathdrop. Lance stood proud as he watched his former partner struggle with the helicopter in the air.  
  
But his pride soon shattered, when the Tommy discontinued trying to regain control, and decided instead to steer the chopper directly towards Lance on the roof. The helicopter, at a 45 degree angle, soared through the air and headed for the estate's roof. Tommy, knowing the helicopter was going to crash, decided to try and take Lance out with him. Before Lance could shake the surprise from him and move out of the way, the helicopter hit.   
  
It all seemed to go in slow motion to Tommy. The helicopter's rotor blades first sliced into Lance's abdomen, thus sending a bloodcurdling shriek from his lips. Vercetti listened and watched as Lance screamed, but it all was useless. The helicopter neared the edge, and Lance neared his doom. The blades cut into his body so hard, that they sent his body hurtling high into the air. He screamed as the wind breezed through his polyester suit, and as he watched the ground hurtle towards him.   
  
Tommy kicked the hatch open, and leapt out from the chassis just as the helicopter crashed off the edge of the roof and headed for the ground. Lance finally hit the ground, and he lie on his back, battered. In his final moments of life, as he felt the blood pour out from every inch of his body and pain sting at every spot of his flesh, he glimpsed a final, fleeting image. The last thing he saw was the helicopter falling from the roof, and it's flaming body plummeting directly towards him.  
  
Vercetti slowly stood, battered. He had only sustained a few injuries, surprisingly. He glanced over the edge of the building, and saw the helicopter bash into the ground, sending a magnificent explosion billowing with light and fire. He pulled his suit jacket back on after it was blown back from the explosion's shockwave and headed back inside.   
  
As he headed for the main stairwell, he heard sounds emanating from the foyer. One of those sounds was of Sonny Forrelli. Tommy unsheathed his Colt Python, and cautiously came down the stairs. He wiped some blood from his forehead, and arrived to the hallway leading to the main hall. He pulled the hammer back on his Python, and entered the room. At the foot of the steps, four men stood. Three were Sonny's elite bodyguards, armed with MP5s. At their core, Sonny Forrelli stood. Armed with an Army-issue M4, he was a force to be reckoned with. Tommy stood at the helm of the stairway, staring Sonny down.  
  
"You took 15 years from me, Sonny." He shouted.  
  
"And now I'm gonna make you pay!"  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" Sonny shouted back.  
  
"I own you, Tommy!"  
  
"Those fifteen years were mine to spend!" Sonny lifted his M4 and aimed.  
  
"Get him, boys. He never understood a thing."  
  
His bodyguards quickly opened fire, but one was unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of Tommy's Colt Python. With one dead, Tommy only had to take out four more. Vercetti ran alogn the upper balcony, avoiding the men's weapon's blasts. He fired whenever he could at the best moments, but couldn't hit anyone. Vercetti reached his main office and quickly took shelter there. There, he tossed his empty Tec-9 to the floor, and reloaded his shotgun with it's remaining two shells. Without warning, one of the men stormed the office. Tommy clothes-lined him, and sent him cracking against the hardwood floor. Tommy whacked him in the head with the butt of his pistol, and then proceeded to break the unconscious man's neck.   
  
A more cautious Mafia soldier and quietly creeped up against the wall, and was waiting for Tommy to show himself in the doorway. Without warning, Vercetti reached around grabbed the man by the Hawaiian shirt. He pulled him in the office, and smashed his head against the extra strong glass. He then threw him headfirst into his safe, and smashed it's door onto it's head with a sickening squish. Still in his office, Tommy looked out in the main foyer and saw a single man across the room aiming with a sniper rifle. Tommy whipped his chrome shotgun and aimed, and blasted his two remaining bullets directly into the sniper's chest.   
  
Vercetti now exited his office and stood down Sonny. Forrelli cocked his M4, and Vercetti slipped fresh rounds into his Python. The final showdown had now begun.  
  
*I start playing 'Duel of the Fates' on my surround-sound stereo*  
  
Tommy started by blasting at Sonny with a quick two-round burst from his Colt. He missed, and Sonny replied with a blast of M4 bullets. Vercetti leapt from the main stairway, and landed on the same floor where Forrelli stood. Tommy quickly hid behind the main stairway, and regained his composure. He heard Forrelli snicker as he popped in a fresh clip for his M4. Tommy checked his Python, and found three bullets remaining. Wanting to go out with a blast, Tommy leapt out and blasted away at Forrelli. Sonny quickly opened fire as well, and he felt the searing hot heat of a bullet enter his body. Tommy didn't expect Sonny to have such quick reflexes, and was caught off guard when he opened fire.  
  
Having spent his remaining three bullets, Tommy hid once again behind the stairway. He looked and saw that Sonny had hit him three times, once in the forearm, once in the chest, and once in the upper thigh. He poked his head out and saw that Sonny still stood, valiant as ever, with only a gunshot wound to his shin. Vercetti cursed to himself, knowing there was no hope. He had only one option left, and Tommy went for it.  
  
Realizing Vercetti was out of ammunition, Forrelli prepared to deliver the murdering gunshot. He didn't expect it when Vercetti suddenly ran out with a look of complete hate in his eyes. Nor did he expect him to leap on top of him, punching him with enough force to break his jaw in three places. Tommy lunged on Forrelli, and they both hurtled onto the ground. Forrelli lie on his back, and Vercetti sat above him, punching repeatedly. Sonny raised his M4 to try and fire, but Vercetti hit it out of his hands, and it flew through the air until hitting a wall.   
  
Tommy punched Sonny as hard and as long as he could, until he had nothing left. Sonny moaned painfully as each blow struck him. Without warning, Tommy felt a stinging pain in the left area of his abdomen. He looked and saw the blade of a twelve-inch long knife sticking out of him. Tommy coughed, tasting the blood, and lost his strength surprisingly quickly. Forrelli wrenched the knife from Tommy's body, and smiled. He wiped the blood off the blade onto Tommy's suit, ruining it permanently. Sonny grabbed Vercetti by the throat in an alligator-like grip, and prepared to murder him. He raised the blade above his head, and brought it down in surprising quickness.  
  
Vercetti, using his last bit of strength, grasped Sonny's hand, inches from his face, quickly twisted his wrist, breaking it. Sonny cried out in pain, dropping the knife. Vercetti headbutted Forrelli strongly and grabbed the knife. Tommy stood up, and grabbed Sonny by the collar. He grabbed Sonny and thrusted the knife directly into his stomach. Steaming hot blood seeped out and caked Tommy's hand, but all Sonny could feel was the twisting blade that was cutting him apart. Faintly, Sonny heard Tommy speak.  
  
"I liked this suit, you prick."  
  
Vercetti tore the knife out from Sonny's abdomen, then gashed Forrelli's throat wide open. Blood spilled out and splashed all over the both of them, and Sonny garbled, trying to scream in pain. As Forrelli stumbled about dying, Tommy punched him as hard as he could in the throat. Sonny's eyes widened, and he slowly dropped the floor. As Vercetti listened to Forrelli desperately try to breath and slowly suffocate while swimming in a pool of his own blood, he plopped himself down on the stairway, exhausted. A few short moments later, he heard Rosenberg crawling across the floor, heading for the exit. 


End file.
